Libro sabor chocolate
by Sayori OM
Summary: [Drabbles] Kazuma piensa en que va a hacer en su tiempo libre hasta como va a tener que afrontar el insoportable frió. [Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]
1. Agujeros Negros

**N/A:** Hola! ¿Como están? Yo aquí regresando nuevamente a este fandom de este manga/anime que tanto amo (:3) Bueno, es esta ocasión les voy a traer dos drabbles

Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a su respectiva creadora **Adachi Toka.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Agujeros Negros**

- _"Los libros son la base de todo conocimiento"_

Siempre terminaba escuchando estas palabras, a veces esta salían de mi propia boca.

Con el tiempo había aprendido que el peso de estas palabras pero siempre encontraba una razón para renovar y refrescar el significado.

Era increíble pensar la cantidad de libros que se habían escrito y otros que con el pasar de los siglos se fueron perdiendo en la historia de la humanidad. Claro nosotros con el pasar de los tiempos ganábamos más libros de los que perdíamos.

Nuestra librería es lo suficientemente enorme para guardar cada libro que a alguno haya leído, todo tipos de libros podía encontrar ahí. Inicialmente cuando estábamos solos Veena y yo, los libreros solo estaban llenos de puro libro de shinkis, además de los libros necesarios para aprenderme los símbolos y saber leer correctamente.

Aunque también no puedo negar que con el tiempo he ido tomando diferentes tipos de lecturas, tanto de libros como mangas… aunque ese más bien es un gusto algo escondido, a la mayoría de la familia parece gustarles.

(…)

Camino despacio por los pasillos, no hay prisa hoy, aunque siempre hay algo que hacer, hoy es uno de esos días en el que no lo hay.

En cierta manera eso es aburrido, por lo regular siempre ando apurado entre papeles o cosas que arreglar, también en ocasiones me pongo a ver que hacen los demás. Siempre están haciendo algo.

Lo que me gusta de estos días es que se puede hacer lo que disfrutas, a menos que haya alguna cosa que hacer de último momento como: que llegue un Dios de visita o alguna presencia grande de un ayakashi.

En estos días me pongo a leer.

Ya sea que termine un libro que estaba leyendo o que me lea uno completo en unas pocas horas, toda una gran hazaña me llego a decir una vez un pequeño.

Entro a la librería y empiezo a buscar algún título que me llame la atención. Subo las escaleras para buscar en los estantes más altos, probablemente si no encuentro algo que me interese relea alguno que me haya gustado mucho.

Termino agarrando un libro que es nuevo, me parece que Aiha lo compro hace unos meses, semanas después estaba rogando porque alguien más lo leyera para poder platicar de este.

Yo solo lo había visto una vez, pero solo la portada, nunca lo había tomado para ver de qué trataba de agujeros de gusano o agujeros negros.

Era pequeño pero según la descripción de este traía todas las investigaciones de estos agujeros negros también conocidos como _estrellas oscuras._

(…)

Después de unas horas oí como la puerta de la biblioteca se abría despacio, era una regla básica nadie podía entrar con todo un escándalo por respeto a las o la persona que estuviera leyendo adentro.

-Kazuma, la Maestra te necesita parece que necesita tu ayuda en algo- sonó la voz de Kuraha desde el otro lado.

-Claro, ya voy- conteste cerrando el libro, para mi suerte lo había terminado unos segundos antes que él entrara.

No pensé que me fuera a gustar tanto, estaba todo tan bien explicado la _dilatación gravitacional del tiempo,_ ahora estaba más que de acuerdo que los libros eran la base de todo conocimiento.

* * *

 **N/F:** Espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto que le hayan entendido, use los agujeros negros porque a pesar de no gustarme la ciencia este tema cuando lo leí me fascino :)

Espero que me haya quedado bien, es la primera vez que hago algo de este tipo.

Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto (*w*)


	2. Chocolate

**N/A:** Hola, estoy de regreso con el segundo y ultimo drabble, espero que sea de su agrado

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras **Adachi Toka.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Chocolate**

Odiaba el frío, lo odiaba a más no poder.

Kazuma nunca lo decía abiertamente y menos si el frío era por la temporada de invierno, donde la nieve blanca cubría todos los patios de la mansión en un color blanco.

Cuando todos los niños y hasta los grandes se abrigaban totalmente solo para poder jugar con esta, nunca lo entendía, para él era mucho más divertido estar dentro de la mansión leyendo a arreglando algún papeleo.

No tenía nada en contra de la nieve, podría salir a jugar con ella sin problema, sería capaz de hacerlo. Pero de solo imaginarse Kazuma el frío que pasaría y lo abrigado cuan oso que se tendría que poner le molestaba.

Odiaba como el frío le golpeaba en la cara, lo que provocaba que este terminara con toda la nariz roja, además de que no podía tapársela con alguna bufanda puesto que la respiración que exhalaba le empañaba los lentes, y eso lo molestaba aún más.

Simplemente odiaba el frío.

(…)

El joven miraba tranquila mente por la venta del estudio de la Diosa, estaba haciendo una guerrita de nieve, la cual comenzó cuando Yugiha recibió una bola de nieve en la cara por parte de los niños.

Al principio pudo ver como todos los que empezaban a ver la guerrita se terminaban por unir poco a poco a algún equipo.

-Kazuma ¿Por qué no sales con los demás?- la voz de Veena sonó detrás del Shinki.

Este noto que se maestra traía el vestido blanco que solía usar siempre, con la excepción de que tenía una frazada cubriéndole la espalda y parte de los brazos.

-No me gusta…- pensó unos momentos su respuesta. –Odio el frío.

Veena se sorprendió al oír la respuesta de su Shinki, como era posible que no supiera eso tan básico de él.

-Entonces ¿me podrías acompañar a la cocina?- pregunto acercándose a la puerta.

-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

(…)

Kazuma observo al principio como Veena trataba de preparar chocolate caliente para los dos, pero a la Diosa no se le da muy bien la cocina así que el joven termino ofreciendo su ayuda.

-¿Qué sería de mi sin ti, Kazuma?- pregunto dándole un pequeño sorbo a su chocolate.

Este solo le tomo también a su chocolate.

(…)

Los dos se encontraban en silencio terminándose su chocolate cuando empezaron a oír unas risas aproximándose.

Eran Aiha y Kinuha.

-Señora Bishamon, Kazuma ¿No les gustaría unirse al juego?- pregunto Aiha sonriente.

-O también está la opción de solo ver y apostar quien ganara la guerra- incluyo Kinuha.

Kazuma y Veena voltearon a verse, era obvio que la Diosa quería ver, él por otra parte veía el frío que hacia afuera desde la ventana estuvo a punto de negarse pero de un momento a otro Veena le estaba sonriendo, con esa sonrisa tan típica de ella cuando quería que él la acompañara.

Tanto Shinki como Diosa asintieron en respuesta.

 _-No puede ser tan malo, Veena se ve feliz y lo disfruta, puedo hacer un esfuerzo. A lo mejor el frío no es tan malo- pensó Kazuma._

Al momento de salir al patio este pudo sentir aquella sensación que tanto odiaba: el frio.

 _-Me equivoque, es peor de lo que pensaba._

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **N/F:** ¡Reto cumplido! que emoción (^w^)

Bueno espero que les haya gustado :) este me fue todo un reto, pero al final lo logre y me ha gustado como he a quedado :3 espero que a ustedes también.

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, sus reviews, favs y follows (*w*) me hacen muy feliz saber que les gusta.

Nuevamente muchas gracias :)

Y hasta la próxima (*-*)


End file.
